


Смерть ей к лицу

by Vardek



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, POV, Vampire Turning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баффи соглашается добровольно стать вампиром с душой, чтобы не расставаться со Спайком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смерть ей к лицу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hope (ru!fandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hope+%28ru%21fandom%29).



Комната была погружена в полумрак. Несколько человек напряженно ожидали чего-то, кто сидя в глубоких и на вид уютных креслах, кто подпирая плечом стену, кто меряя комнату шагами. В доме царила тишина, которую нарушали лишь редкие вздохи и глухое эхо шагов по старому паркету.  
Смерть коснулась каждого из этих людей.  
Отметила их. Изменила их. Не всегда к лучшему.  
Она же объединила их. Пусть ненадолго. Пусть на одну ночь. Но Смерть свела разные дороги, по которым они отдалялись друг от друга, снова вместе.  
\- Ты все еще помнишь Дженни, Джайлз?  
Вопрос глухо прозвучал в привычной уже за много часов ожидания тишине. Впрочем, голос, который произнес его тоже не отличался звонкостью.  
\- Помню, Ксандер. Как я могу забыть?  
 _"Как я мог забыть ту, которая должна была стать моей судьбой? Как я могу забыть свою первую настоящую потерю? Я и не знал тогда, что горе может быть таким. Когда нет слез. Когда плакать не получается. Когда все, что вырывается из ноющего горла, это протяжный и хриплый вой. Вой, обрывающийся стоном.  
Как я могу забыть ее лицо? Мертвенно бледное обескровленное лицо. Черты, которые я так долго пытался забыть. Которые я так долго надеялся отыскать в других. Но они не были тобой. Не были той единственной, которая заставляла меня чувствовать себя влюбленным мальчишкой.  
Как я могу забыть тебя, одну из многих, кого я похоронил? Первую, кого я по-настоящему любил...  
Ох, только бы все прошло хорошо..."_  
И тишина вновь звенела вокруг них.  
Сдавливая собой.  
Испытывая.  
Обволакивая.  
\- Я не видела, как все прошло...  
\- Дон, - качает головой Ксандер, - я тоже не видел и, поверь мне, не жалею.  
Девушка поджимает губы и кивает.  
 _"Он прав, он прав, он прав. Почему мне кажется, что эта ночь никогда не кончится? Почему мне холодно и жарко одновременно? Почему мне пусто? И почему я чувствую себя целостной?  
Мама ушла без меня. Я не видела ее тела до тех пор, пока не пробралась в больничный морг. Какой же я была дурочкой. И как много я бы отдала, чтобы не делать этого тогда. Чтобы не было этой памяти. И холода ее руки. И пустого взгляда ее глаз.  
Я бы запомнила ее веселой, улыбающейся, накрывающей на стол или собирающейся в галерею.  
Вместо этого я помню темноту. И страх. И холод.  
Как долго я укоряла Баффи про себя за то, что именно она нашла маму. Как искренне винила ее в том, что ничего нельзя было сделать, чтобы спасти...  
А потом было тело Тары. И кровь. И долгие часы наедине с оболочкой, в которой Тары больше не было. И беспомощность. И снова холод, холод, холод... Пробирающий до костей холод.  
Но сегодня мне тепло". _  
По сравнению с каждой прошедшей минутой следующая казалась вечностью. Уиллоу наконец-то прекратила метаться по комнате и теперь сидела в кресле с неприятным хрустом сжимая и разжимая кулаки.  
\- Я видела, как умерла Тара...  
Никто ей не ответил. Да ей и не нужен был ответ.  
 _"Я видела, как ушла жизнь из глаз моей возлюбленной. Видела, как всего секунду назад кажущиеся бездонными зеркала ее души, внезапно опустели, стали плоскими и невыразительными. И лишь потом поняла, что смотрю в мертвые глаза Тары. Одна секунда разделила для меня жизнь и смерть.  
Позже ее тело безжизненно рухнет мне на руки. Позже, я вспомню, как обожгла лицо ее еще теплая кровь. Позже я утону в боли и одиночестве.  
Но все эти "позже" покрылись зябкой рябью мелководья моей памяти. Почти пропали. Затерлись. Стали казаться чем-то, что произошло не со мной.  
Кроме той секунды между жизнью и смертью. Ее я помню так же ясно, как будто это произошло вчера. И вновь сжимается в тревоге израненное сердце. И вновь неохотно отпускает, вспомнив, как давно это было.  
Пусть эта ночь подарит всем нам чудо"._  
\- Я так и не сказал Ане, как сильно я ее люблю...  
Ксандер снова, не в первый раз за прошедшие часы, тяжело вздохнул.  
 _"Никогда не смогу себе простить. Она была не просто человеком, который мог сказать все, что он думает не вдаваясь в приличия. Но она ждала такого же отношения и к ней. Она была честна. И заслуживала честности. Я же, как мне теперь кажется, только и делал, что лгал ей. Снова и снова.  
И всегда казалось, что это не важно. Что все можно исправить. Вернуться. Сказать "прости", просто посмотреть в глаза и улыбнуться. Я откладывал, и откладывал, и снова откладывал. Да еще и буквально взбесился, когда она повисла на Спайке и потащила его в какой-то клуб.  
И я отдал бы все на свете, чтобы снова разозлиться на нее. И чтобы она развернулась, подняв каскад волос в воздух, и обозвала бы меня придурком и недотепой. В тот последний год она не стеснялась в выражениях, если дело касалось меня.  
Я скучаю по ней. Все еще скучаю.  
Порой я лежу у затухающего костра и смотрю в темное ночное небо.  
И ничего не могу поделать, но я мечтаю о том, что она вернется. Ведь вернулся же Спайк...  
Я почти потерял надежду.  
Но эта ночь должна вернуть ее с лихвой."_  
Наверху послышался скрип отрываемой двери, невнятный шум голосов и... хихикание.  
\- Лав... ш-ш-ш... нет, они и так заждались. Хотя бы покажись им.  
\- А если... вампирское лицо? Джайлс ... и будет на меня смотреть.  
\- Ну и как он будет на тебя смотреть?  
\- Ш-ш-ш, Спайк! Ты еще погромче спроси, тебя соседи через улицу не расслышали.  
\- Так, все, с меня хватит!  
\- Угу, что называется, воспользовался советом. Теперь весь город в курс...  
\- Баффи, хоть у меня и нет опыта, но одно непослушное Дитя, я вполне способен заставить спуститься по этой чертовой лестнице и заверить своего Наблюдателя...  
\- Так, начинаются игры в Сира. Спайк... любимый... я что-то давно об тебя стулья не ломала и...  
\- Кровавый ад! Мое терпение кончилось!  
\- А-а-а! Спайк! Поставь меня на место! Сейчас же! Я кому сказала! И не смей щипать меня за задни... Ой. Здравствуйте, Джайлз. Ксандер. Уиллоу. Дон.  
Юное Дитя могущественного Мастера-вампира сконфуженно пыталось убрать вампирское лицо долой, а ее сестра, друзья и бывший Наблюдатель улыбались, обступив полукругом блондинистую парочку.  
Сегодня ночью случилось чудо, которого они все ждали. Сегодня судьба соединила двух возлюбленных узами вечности. Сегодня им всем досталось по крупице веры. Веры в то, что любовь может все, что для нее не существует границ, у нее нет разума, лишь сердце. Живое, бьющееся сердце, которое так легко изранить и так тяжело убирать с него старые шрамы обид.  
\- Баффи, - мягко сказал Джайлз, касаясь ее подбородка и всматриваясь в женственные и нежные черты ее демона, - Не стоит прятаться. Для нас ты красива в любом обличье.  
\- Знаешь, Руперт, я ей пытался это объяснить как минимум час!  
Джайлз улыбнулся в ответ.  
Баффи подошла к остальным, застенчиво позволяя им дотронуться до себя и отвечая на их вопросы, когда Наблюдатель поманил Спайка к себе, и прошептал ему на ухо:  
\- Знаешь, а смерть ей к лицу.

Конец


End file.
